Known means of locking secure areas, such as offices and desks, include mechanical locks, such as keyed locks, and electromechanical door locks, such as those used at entry doors controlled by a receptionist or security person, often in conjunction with remote visual monitoring facilities. Such electromechanical locks are often controlled to allow remote unlocking only, with locking accomplished solely by mechanical means, such as automatic mechanical door closers used in conjunction with a door lock that mechanically locks upon the closing of the door.
In office work areas, there is an apparently increasing requirement for locking to provide security against theft of intellectual and other valuable property which is stored in file cabinets, desks, credenzas, and the like. Such locking typically requires the use of key or a combination locks, which is inconvenient, particularly when a worker has several door and drawer locks which require independent operations to unlock and lock. Furthermore, an inconvenience arises when the worker forgets to lock every lock, and has to return to the office to do so, or ask a third party to do so.
Thus, what is needed is a convenient means of unlocking and locking one or more locks, including office furniture locks, simultaneously and remotely.